A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or a measurement or inspection apparatus using electron beams (hereinafter referred to as a semiconductor manufacturing and inspection apparatus) may be affected by magnetic field waves in a manufacturing line. An obtained sample image may include distortion. As a result of this, a measurement value includes an error, or measurement is disabled. The semiconductor manufacturing and inspection apparatus using electron beams may generate a measurement error especially in a semiconductor manufacturing line where the electron beams are affected by an electromagnetic field leaked from an adjacent apparatus, or an electromagnetic field generated during automatic operation of the apparatus.
To reduce the influence of the electromagnetic field on the electron beams, a shielding material is used to cover the apparatus in PTL 1 to decrease the influence of the electromagnetic field. According to PTL 1, a door vertical mechanism including the shielding material is provided at a delivery port, through which a sample is delivered into the apparatus, to decrease leakage and entrance of the electromagnetic field from and into the apparatus. In PTL 2, a magnetic field shielding apparatus having a high shielding effect is provided, in which a gap between the body and the door of the magnetic field shielding apparatus is tightly sealed with an electrically or magnetically connected member.